Usurpation
by KeilaKamada
Summary: Renne P.O.V: "I want your life ... You will live the mine ... C'mon, Renne ... It's only for a few days ... Or do you prefer to see your girlfriend suffer, and your sweet little sister die?" My twin brother Rhey imposed an order that I could not run away, and not even think to escape...
1. Author's Opening

_**Hello Guys! :D**_

Currently, almost at the end of my semester in college, I have some free time to write.

This story, I'd say it's my first adult content of a lifetime!

I am writing this story in partnership with my sister, Ana Christina. (Thank you for every minute we write it together).

This is a really adult content. (Contains violence, sex, among other things).

So, humbly, to the people that read the stories on my page, I ask, respectfully:

_**"If you do not appreciate scenes of sex, violence or other situations, please, do not read the chapters described in this title."**_

_**Each chapter that have something more "Intense" in this story, I'll put in the description *Contains intensity*. Me and my sister ask respectfully and advise, so to not exist problem related to that.**_

_**For people who do not like this kind of adult material, (Or who can't read it) Do not worry, you will be respected, but we hope you can also respect our writing and our choice.**_

We ask you to leave a productive comment (readers of this story).

Do you have any criticisms? Great! You can let us know that, since it is something thought out and reasoned.

_**We do not want problems with respect to readers. (I've seen cases of fights, only for disrespect) All of you will be respected on an equal basis, and we can make it something amazing.**_

**The respect is mutual and considerate.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience, our job is to warn you of what lies ahead, so when you're reading, you will not be surprised or cheated.**

* * *

The story will focus on the intense love lives of two couples (Cass and Rhey) (Julie and Renne) and a small and sweet little girl (Carol). They all live in conflict with their personal and family lives, and they find themselves united by the desire, pleasure, destination danger and innocence, so much in love, when friendship.

The synopsis will follow this page.

We hope you can enjoy our story.

Thanks for everyone who passed through here, and who stopped here too, and for read our story.

We hope you can like reading it and appreciate the words with your imagination.

Hugs!

Keila and Ana Christina.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Wild Kratts, nor its characters. (They will not be mentioned here)._**

**_We just have OCs (original characters)._**

**_Respect, please._**

**_Ana Christina: She has: Cassidie (Cass) Starneir, Julie Starneir._**

**_Keila (Me): I have: Rhey Reeves, Renne Reeves, Carolina (Carol) Reeves._**


	2. Synopsis

_**Synopsis.**_

* * *

_**Renne P.O.V**_

_"I want your life ... You will live the mine ... C'mon, Renne ... It's only for a few days ... Or do you prefer to see your girlfriend suffer, and your sweet little sister die?"_

My twin brother Rhey imposed an order that I could not run away, and not even think to escape...

I do not know what was wrong with his life ... For him to take advantage of our exactly body similarity to exchange life and routine ...

He was married to Cass, a beautiful woman ... He had money, prestige, fame, luxury! He had everything a powerful man could want... Anytime.

But ... Rhey wanted to live my life ... He wants everything I have... Just of jealousy and envy .

He was always in love with my girlfriend, Julie ... Maybe, this was the reason for the usurpation.

He says: he wants to get revenge at me and my family ... But I do not understand why so much bitterness.

Perhaps for mere wickedness.

Even if he is my twin brother, I have to say : Rhey is the cruelest man I could have faced before.


	3. 1: Angel Birthday

_**Usurpation.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Angel birthday.**_

* * *

The sun shone with warmth and happiness in the city of Chinestone, while the Reeves family prepared everything for the birthday of the youngest girl: Carolina Reeves.

Her older brother, Renne Reeves managed to decorate the garden with colorful balloons with the help of his girlfriend, Julie Starneir.

"Brother! Is almost time! " Carol appears in the garden, jumping happily, with much sweet and delicate voice frail of little girl she was, with a cute pale purple dress, in various fabrics, one on top of the other, as a formal fairy costume. Her tender was much, her hair was a crown of white roses that Julie had made especially for her.

Carol was pretty as a princess. For her special day.

"Wait ... Carol, I still do not quite fix it." Julie says, holding a pink rose in her hands, for the special occasion she wore a long blue skirt with a green blouse with a message saying "SMILE" with a smiley happy too, taking Carol 's hair and placing flowers on her head sweet light brown hair.

" How am I? " Carol asks, turning her body gently with a soft movement. She really was a very good heart and soul girl.

"You're cute Carol..." Julie laughs, in see as the grace of the little girl was so happy .

Julie turns to see her boyfriend, as he finished tying balloons to a tree. She deciding to go ask if he needed help .

"Wait here, Carol... I'll hang out with your brother..." Julie said, laughing, as she watched the inocent and tender girl playing with flowers in her hair.

"Renne, dear, you need help? " Julie asked, seeing Renne up stairs while balloons tied tightly to prevent it go with the wind.

"No, love. All is arranged. I think garden is perfect ... Since Carol , with her power of nature, managed to do all in quick time, look what garden!" Renne opens arms to large green and full of flowers and gentle perfumed in garden, all done by Carol so precise with her cute natures and powers of plants.

"Wow... You're right Renne, everything looks fabulous!" Renne 's girlfriend said , watching the beautifully arranged garden full of colorful flowers approaching to Renne "This will be a big day, it's so cute and perfect!"

In saying this, she gives him a nice kiss on the cheek, grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers with a calm and loving feeling.

Renne look at his girlfriend with great tenderness, impregnated his hands in gently caresses in her cheeks and her soft hair with purple strands in her bangs, so detailed that made him feel pleased. Since meant Julie was also happy, his feeling beloved.

Renne kisses Julie's lips in touches as calm as a breeze, watching Carol plays with her dress, and the flowers were in her hands.

That's cute little girl was.

Julie turns to see Carol as Renne, laughing to see her very cheerful and full of happiness, while she hands stroked Renne's honey color hair, with so much tenderness, kissing on his little nose in same delicacy of a butterfly.

"That's looks cute, your little sister ... She seems a garden fairy..." Julie said, hugging Renne's hip.

"She's the best friend I have ... Is always with me ... And even when she is so young ... She want to help out as my mom ... She is very sweet ... All I want today, is she happy, and her birthday going in perfection ... " Renne says lovingly, watching Carol run around to the another side, behind of butterflies in garden, among much laughter pleasant to hear.

Julie kisses on his head, until they remember had more things, few, to be made, before the first guests come there.

"You know what's missing, Renne?" Julie asked, lovingly. She looked all around garden.

Renne looking at her, and the garden too, but things seemed so perfect here, so wonderful. What could be missing?

"Uhm... Things are so beautiful, what may be missing ? " Renne smiling, looking her sweet and in love face.

Julie approaches to him and whispers in Renne's ear, so tender way.

"The gifts that we bought to Carol, sweetie..." She says with a giggle, while watching the cute butterfly chasing Carol "Decorate our gifts to give to her...".

Renne smiled, absolute agreement with Julie.

Fixing things in the garden, and colorful balloons, he had forgotten the gifts he had bought for his sister.

"Come on... I can't wait to see the joy when Carol receive it..." Renne looks at his girlfriend with love and calm eyes. Renne involve his strong arms around Julie's waist, and both walk home quickly, to Carol can't follow out of curiosity.

Julie quickly closes the door of the room, while watching her boyfriend pulled gifts out of the closet.

"Laces and ribbons wrapping paper gifts is here..." She said as a white bag, there had pulled some papers stamped flowers, rainbows and butterflies papers, too many laces in bright colors.

"Well... Carol loves flowers ... Light colored and cheerful ... " Renne was thoughtful with so many options to choose paper for gifts.

"I feel should bring more paper flowers..." Julie says, even thinking until it comes up with a very nice idea, "I have an idea! " A very cute smile full of comfort lighted her lips.

"And what, dear?..." Renne question interests , whereas Julie plans were always graceful and very convenient.

"And if in paper, has many colors draw flowers? " She asks, very peacefully as she pulled two light papers the bag with a smile, "That's, Carol might like... "

Renne cheerfully smiles and nods, confirming the ideas of his girlfriend was always best to make someone happy, As a reward, Renne kisses on her lips, gently and quietly calm, stroking her hair and neck, carefully.

Julie smiles so gentle, caressing him in sweet kiss between cheek.

Thus, both begin to solve Carol's gifts, decorating with ribbons, colored paper, flowers, everything stays wonderfully admirable for the sweet little girl.

* * *

_**Please review! Tell us what you think! :D**_


	4. 2: Sexy Villains (Contain intensity)

_**Usurpation.**_

* * *

_**2: Sexy Villains. (Contain intensity).**_

* * *

While in the background desolate deep forest, full of terrible darkness, remained Rhey Reeves and his wife, Cass Reeves, both living in the Castle of Shadows, a building created with the coldest powers of the Lord of Darkness.

Inside the castle, sitting sensually in huge and luxurious couch, Rhey had beautiful folder in his pale killer hands. A folder decorated with colorful flowers, gold ribbons and silver, was an invite.

Cass, with sensual steps, approached to her husband with two glasses of wine in her hands as she watched Rhey, so dangerous and attractive.

"What you have in hands, Rhey?" She asked, as she sat beside Rhey, leaving fragile wine glasses in the coffee table.

Rhey mocks in laughs, full of perversity, throwing this folder on the old table edge, as something not had importance for him...

"Guess baby, my twin brother Renne, and his girlfriend will make a birthday party for Carol ... The stupid little girl ..." Rhey growls in hate, running his hands in his dark hair seductive, controlling his anger.

Rhey hated Renne, his twin brother blood.

But, he hated his adoptive sister, so much more, the small and sweet Carol.

"I assume to whom is the idea ... Stupid ... Julie and her boyfriend ... " Cass said as she took the envelope and read it quickly, filled with angry look for all colors "As they are childish... " She, between clenched teeth, throw the envelope back on the table, but this fell on the red velvet carpet, remembering everything wrong she had done since her sister, Julie, was sabotage every opportunity to her be with Rhey, trying to prevent the two get together, and she married him .

"They are all idiots... Stupid... They do not have happiness, and then seek for insignificant things like a weak little girl..." Rhey takes the cup of wine in his hands, and drink long and quick sips. A special wine straight out of the human body. "Uhm... Fresh Blood... Wonderful..." Rhey licking his lips, pleased in his thirst of vampire, looking glass cup, now, empty and clean.

"Hum... If they want it ... We can give them a surprise... Evil surprise..." Cass said with a full tone mischievousness to Rhey, finishing slowly drink the wine in cup, leaving a red mark on her sensual lips.

"Poor little girl..."Rhey grabs his beloved by the neck in love with a sigh, pulling her to him in a dangerous push of his hands. "I have no doubt... Our gift for her will be the best of all ..." He laughs with evil tone, a cruel plan in mind, licking the blood from the lips of his wife.

Cass steals a hot bite on Rhey's lips with a smile full of victory and pleasure in hurting. "That's my husband so attractive and ready to harm..." She says in a gasp, seeing Rhey's love in his black and dark eyes, left her breathless.

"I wish to destroy this party..." Rhey grabs his wife's waist, doing her fall above him on a couch, in sensual play game. "In this party... I want to see blood, pain... Revenge..." He continued, kissing Cass madly in her neck, always with adrenaline filled action in his body strong and tall.

"Mhm ... Well ... We will see ... How silly Carol cries out in pain ... And I guess ... My stupid sister is fighting with her boyfriend ... It will be so wonderful!" She says between fast and fiery breaths, caressed Rhey entire back with her hands warm as a fire, climbing petting and scratches his neck full of passion and ardor growing every kiss to Rhey.

"I want ... I want them suffering living in a huge pain ... " Rhey speaks sensually on fire, breathing fast with every touch, his heart of stone and darkness was accelerated with ambition and he dominates the situation, placing his body over in top of Cass, arrested her below him.

"Believe me, this will be a party they will never forget ..." The wife said between Rhey's hot breaths.

He stroked her increasingly crazed, stealing a caress in her neck, full of ardor in a burning kiss and touches of love excited, Cass slow sucking his lips and tongue, enjoying the unique and incomparable taste of Rhey.

"Exactly ... My wife ... " Rhey lowers his malicious hands to a place in Cass's body were much private, where she gives a moan of pleasure. A secret place only Rhey, being her husband, could touch. He laughs with a look full of danger, licking the neck of his wife, doing hot sensual and noise throughout the huge living room in the castle.

"Mhm ... Rhey ... " She whispers his name sensually in warmth, enjoying the touches Rhey gave to her body, as her hands caressed in mischievous way, down the back of her husband, was appreciating every touch.

It was the time of playing.

The fine hand of pleasure of the two villains so loved.

They were ready to the game...

Ready ... Until Rhey's cell phone rings to abhor and interrupt them.

"Uhm ... Who the hell could it be?" Cass snarls in hate, interrupting the kisses around the Rhey's neck, grabbing Rhey in angrily by his suit, as he felt Cass's nails closer to his skin, hurting him.

Rhey quickly breathed by the intense excitement and flames of love warmed his body, slightly sweaty. He grabs his cell phone and looked what's the call.

"Renne ... Damn ... " Rhey looks at Cass like were to ask: " Should I answer him?"

"Mhm ... Rhey ... You really want to answer?" Cass asked, following him with passionately fondling around Rhey's shoulders, as if to say: "You want me to stop now?"

Rhey answer the call, but denies to Cass, ordering her to continue with her work on his body. He remains to stroke the neck of his wife, in her long, sensual dark hair, with some bright blue strands in perverse and dangerous power.

"What do you want, brother?" Rhey answer directly, in a voice of anger. He can't stand talking to Renne in any aspect.

He hated it.

Cass continued to caress the entire Rhey's body, starting down to the private parts of her husband's body still kissing his neck and cheek, between hot licks passionately.

"I was going to ask if you are coming here in way brother ... the party will start soon..." Renne argued, down the stairs next to his girlfriend with gifts wrapped in bright colors.

Rhey delay to answer, his lips caressing Cass's face in a sensual touch, licking her chin with pleasure so cruel.

"Brother? Are you there?" Renne called, worried.

Rhey roll his eyes, angry.

"Yes, Renne ... I arrive in a few hours at your home ... " Rhey not give much importance to the cell phone, just wanted to break the call to continue his darkest sexual games with Cass.

"Okay brother, see you there," Renne said, disconnecting the call, letting the noise of terminated call sounds in the room. Cass on the other hand, was full of increasingly ardent and dark exaltation, while left her legs around Rhey's hip with intense caresses on his back and chest, stealing kisses and licks his lips.

Rhey panting, his body burning, breathing heavily, throwing his cell phone in the corner table, taking Cass's body in his hands, controlling her with his power of sensuality, with kisses on her shoulders, licked her in burning tongue, grabbing the dress of his wife in a hard way.

Noises of tissue being torn, violently hear.

Another Cass's dress was destroyed.

Cass loved Rhey's kisses and caresses, this made her feel full of passion and madness for him, grabbing his dark shirt starting to tear it with her long nails painted with black enamel, ever increasing touch.

"I love you ... I want you ... I hunger for you ..."

To hear those words so sexy of her husband, Cass did not do doubt of what he was planning.

It was rather dark, so black plans for his shadows soul.

Rhey kisses her lips deliciously, their tongues touch, so madly, as two intertwined wet snakes.

They were very fervent one for the other.

Now ... The games begin...

TRIIIIMMM!

Listen, is a noise.

Other phone, tormenting.

It was the Cass cell phone, now...

"What damn, we have the world against us..." Cass shouts angrily, as she grabs her phone from the torn remains of her dress, responding the call, but following passionate caresses the entire Rhey's body.

"Who is it? And what you want?" She asks serious, antipathetic.

"Sister ... Is Julie!" Julie, the younger Cass's sister, and Renne's girlfriend, answered cheerfully, laughing sweet walking down the garden, looking Carol playing in grass with Renne, when they both fall in the midst of flowers, Carol tickling his brother.

"Who is ... My submissive?" Rhey asked, sensually, licking Cass's chin, squeezing her breasts on the bra, teasing her with a look of danger and temptation.

"Is... My idiot sister..." She says in a saturated moan of pleasure, as she tried to control her breathing.

"Now, What Julie..." Cass answered, between fast breathing, while strokes Rhey's back intensely.

"It's all so perfect sis! Me and my boyfriend, we arrange everything as long!" Julie was commemorating, trying to grab Carol in game, when the little girl ran close to her, escaping from Renne.

"Aham, Julie... Good... What more do you want?" Cass did not give importance, it was evident, and she wanted to stay free of the call, to continue burning in the Rhey's fire of passionate.

"Why do not you switch off? ... She should not have anything good to talk... She's a stupid ..." Rhey induction, whispering his words in Cass's ears, with his inebriating touch, in so violent play, penetratingly, inside in her bra, in her perfect breasts.

"I wanted to tell you, very soon, the party will start and I want to warn you go enlisting, sis..." Julie said, joyfully, playing with Carol, making in her, tender and playful tickle.

"I know, silly ... Your boyfriend tells the same to my Rhey ..." Cass was already very frustrated, hoping to remain intoxicated by the sensual touches of her husband.

"Okay, but do not be late... I love you sister..." Julie said with a tender tone, which leaves Cass very indignant and enmity, until Julie off the call.

"Damn idiot, makes me lose time..." Cass assumed, throwing the phone on the table, next to the Rhey's cell phone.

"Where we were, my sexy husband?" She asks, continuing the most uncontrolled prerogatives for caresses.

"I think ... Here ... " Rhey grabs her by the neck, pushing her hair back with a perverse movement of domination, kissing her on the lips, intertwining the tongues unstoppable with his question to investigate each location within her mouth, placing knees around Cass's hip.

"Hum... I adore you ... " Cass rustled very excite sensual gasps, thrusting her tongue full of flavor inside his mouth, explored Rhey with passion and desire, caressing his cheek and neck.

"Uhm ... I wish you... I want to use you ... Eat you..." Rhey bites Cass's earlobe without vampire fangs, but still, with a delicious and refreshing breath. She gave deep moan of pleasure.

"Mhm... Oh, my Rhey... " Cass said between breaths warm, trapping him in her arms, moving him closer to her, giving him more and more inflamed and hot kisses like a burning desire, and she remains stroking Rhey in a very private place, where he loose a wicked laugh to feel it.

"Wow ... You're teasing me much, Miss..." Rhey laughs shamelessly in pleasure, feeling the burn in her sensual body, breathing heavily as he accelerated; his dark hair began to moisten slowly, with flames of love let him mad.

Two villains: without character, without time to stop, full of dangerous, so sexual in their evil games.

"Meow ... Meow ..." Suddenly, a black cat with bright yellow eyes jump to the corner table and sits, looking at Rhey and Cass in his evil loving time.

"Oh, hell ... Darkness! ..." Cass screaming, to see the cat, named: Darkness.

Rhey and Cass gave this name to him. Both villains cat looked at them angrily, Cass digging her nails into the Rhey's back skin.

"Ah! Cass ... " Rhey contorts his back, feeling his warm blood began to drain out of the wound that his wife did, when he scratched her breasts so tightly with his fingers, put his pain in it.

The cat, called Darkness, slowly licked his paw, as if speaking: "It's not my fault." He sensually moves his tail. He was the villains' cat, then, his actions were consistent with his owners.

"Oh Damn... How you manage to make me so crazy about you, Rhey..." Cass said, panted, leaving his back straight, seeing his blood to spring up freely.

Rhey bite Cass around her breasts, as she licked her husband with her long tongue, like a snake, across his back, taking away the blood was in him, and Rhey pierces her skin with his fangs, drinking her blood, as worthy vampire he was.

"I want this madness on me... That's thirst violent ... I want your body ... Your blood ... For me…" Rhey whispered between quick breaths that were impossible to control.

He drinks Cass's blood, tirelessly, as both were vampires, what they could enjoy the body one from the other and nothing will ever happen. The blood will never end for them.

"Meow!" Darkness insisted meowing, this time, with his head up with an alert tone, as if to want speak and could not.

He wanted to stop the infernal sex of the villains.

"Uhm... I love your blood, Rhey... So hot, intoxicating ... Leaving me full of madness..." Cass said, between she was wiping the blood from his strong back with her tongue, ignoring completely the cat Darkness, following increasingly being satisfied with red Rhey's nectar.

"Okay ... So ... What do you want now, Darkness? ... "After a while, Cass asked to cat, finished to lick the blood on the back of her husband, watching a black cat.

"No... Do not give importance ... He's a silly cat ... always show up to finish our games ... " Rhey grabs Cass's jaw, stealing a violent kiss on her lips, soaking her mouth with bloody taste, which still had traces of fresh blood in their tongues.

The cat pushes a white box with a purple tie, for the two villains, but there was nothing inside. It was a gift box, empty, as if the cat were to ask the owners: "What will you give to Carol?"

"Uhm ... You're right ... Ah ... My Rhey..." Cass was enjoying Rhey's tongue in her shoulders, with a sensual suck in his lips, until she sees the empty box, but does not interrupt the kiss, but just makes it more passionate.

"Meow!" Darkness was strong and bristling his fur in his back with a hiss of hatred meowing. He enters the box, accommodating his feline body inside, asking: "Do not you have a gift for the idiot little girl?"

"Mhm ... Rhey ... Darkness is right ... What we will give as a gift to Carolina?" Cass asked, between raved kiss, touch burning between their lips, her hands stroking the dark hair of her beautiful and handsome husband.

Rhey was a little pensive in his evil plans. No was his idea being invited to the party.

He hated parties, even more when were kids involved. Rhey wanted to destroy this party and the poor girl, Carol, may suffer a lot with pain she would never forget.

"Hum ... I could send Darkness as a gift... He would tear the delicate and beautiful pale skin that's Carol has the face, leaving her disfigured and bloody ... " Rhey laughed in his macabre thought, watching his black cat in the box as a perfect gift.

Cass takes Darkness in her hands and starts stroking his back as thought in the plan, releasing a joyful expression in grim.

"He's a great gift ... But ... I want to give a gift just signed by me ..." Cass said with a new evil plan in her mind.

Darkness was meowing in Cass's arms, purring, liked the idea of participating in the plan of his owners.

"What we are planning ... My dear wife?" Rhey compelling a question, stroking the soft black tail of his cat and licking his wife's neck with great interest.

"Uhm... Something that scares the idiot of Carolina and guests... Huh? ..." She bites his ear in a warm breath.

"Uhm ... Darkness can do that, my love ... He's a cat with many qualities ..." Rhey laughs cynically, evil looking the cat with hopes on him.

"Uhum ... So ... Darkness can do it? ..." Cass asked with passion and stealing a kiss in Rhey's chest.

"Sure baby ... It will be my gift to hurt Carolina... Well ... Is missing your gift for her ..." Rhey whispers with a refreshing and fiery breath, biting Cass's ear with a quick sensual lapped between her shoulders.

"Mhm ... Rhey ... I want you to see this ..." she said, taking a necklace butterfly-shaped green with silvery wings seemed harmless and sweet as a gift between friends, as she was an old acquaintance to Carol.

"Uhm ... That's idiotic ... Perfect for the damn little girl... But I know in the back of the necklace so innocent ..." Rhey speaks with a seductive kiss on the nape of her neck, and perverted bite to provocation. "On the back of that ... It has the world's worst nightmare ..." Rhey imagine it, looking necklace with a vengeance.

"Look at this ... My Rhey." Cass takes the necklace of butterfly standing on her finger as if it were true, but with three hits in its head, the butterfly becomes an annoying dark green spider wanting attacking and biting. "Want to know what will happen if the spider bites someone? ..."

Rhey throws a wicked laugh, looking the spider with pleasure to imagine the pain a person may feel in a bite.

"So... What would happen?" He was very much interested in knowing the consequences.

"Apart from the huge pain, she would fall into a serious illness, and her powers would be lost..." She explains maliciously, controlling the spider, rendering it again defenseless and tender butterfly.

"Uhm ... Nicest... Exactly what I love most ..." Rhey licks her through her breasts, as a reward for her explanations, that for him, was music gave him pleasure and joy.

"Mhm ... Rhey ..." She moans with a fervent breath, until he steals a kiss with the most delicious bite in her lower lip.

"Ah ... You're delicious ..." Rhey grabs Cass's long hair with very pleasant caresses. "On this night ... After the damn party ... You can't escape me ..." He continues whispers in taste.

"Hum... I can never escape from you... My Rhey... You're my pleasure and my downfall..." She takes his hands, biting and sucking his fingers, enjoying his taste, even slightly.

Rhey close his eyes, open mouth in moans, raising his head up, between gasps of pleasure.

"Ah ... Cass ... I want to feel your sucks elsewhere..." Rhey frivolously was laughing, looking at Cass with danger and malice. Darkness meows again, seeing the clock, warning it was almost party's time.

"Mhm ... You can feel, my love ... Just after we ruin this party..." Cass whispers malignancy, stealing the last kiss hot and dangerous from his lips.

Darkness cat was inside the box with a cute bow on his neck, like a gift, and Cass just puts the lid with holes so he could breathe there.

"I want you to do your job well, Darkness ... No mercy to Carol ... If you do everything right ... I'll buy the best cat food in the world for you..." Rhey warned his cat inside the white box, with a great voice of authority, as the owner.

Darkness shows his long sharp claws to confirm everything was in order with a lick on the hand of Cass and Rhey as saying: "I'll take care of everything..." He being very hidden in the box and slept for a while.

"Nicest, this cat certainly was a gift from the devil to me... He's so loyal ..." Rhey laughed, seeing his gift for Carol was there; ready to be delivered fresh to his enemy." Well, my dear ... "He looks at Cass. "Are you ready?"

" Mhm ... Not yet, my love," she said quickly, as she searched for a sensual dress among other in a closet, leaving several blue fabric on the floor, while looking for a red blood dress, because her husband likes this color in her body.

Rhey opens his closet and looking for a convenient attire to this moment. He had many clothes to choose from, yet, he saw one of which was really appropriate. Rhey grabs the formal sexy costume and left it in the bed, so he can take a quick shower and wear it.

"Hum ... Rhey." Cass said, while holding two dresses, one black and one red, both very beautiful, fit for every occasion that she would really enjoy.

"I do not know what to wear ..." She said with a sigh, turning to see Rhey in his eyes so dark cold.

Rhey looked at the two dresses in the hands of his wife, and then, watched her perfect body and beautiful.

"We could go in mourning ... Since the party will be dead by our presence ..." Rhey scoffed, opening a perverse and cruel smile, verifying he would wear black attire too.

Cass comes up and bites Rhey's earlobe so erotically, and with a touch of her dark magic, made herself wearing her dark dress. "My Rhey, you're so right ... Well ... I'd love to see how it all party goes for disaster..." She steals one hot and sensual kiss on his lips.

"You will have the pleasure of watching this time, my submissive ... And you'll see... How everything will be destroyed ..." Rhey says, laughing with impudence and frivolity. Cass licks his lips, before Rhey entering the bathroom.

"Mhm ... I hope it, my Rhey ... My most ardent husband ..." She says with a quick kiss, when she sees Rhey enter the bathroom, while she arranged her dress in body, placing her silver necklace with diamonds and dark black boots with heels.

After a few long minutes, Rhey out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and with dark hair and completely wet in a hotness form.

"Wow ... You're beautiful... My Lady of Darkness ..." Rhey praised Cass, looking her body and her sexy short dress.

"Hum ... And you're so fervent and passionate ... My sexy Lord of Darkness" She said, patting around Rhey's body.

He enjoying every touch she gave in his body so strong; left her with sighs of hunger, stroking his dark hair, stealing an obsessive kiss of his lips so hot.

"Ah ... Cass ... You say that, because I'm naked ..." Rhey is difficult with an evil laugh, staring malevolently at Cass, but he did not approach her, just because his body was still a little wet from the shower, and he did not want to ruin her dress and leave her humid.

"I do not mean just for this ... Is because in see you so wet, your body... Your face... It makes me crazier than ever..." She says with a laugh, licking his lips quickly with a delicious bite, passing a towel on Rhey's strong body, in his chest and his back, between purrs like a cat.

Rhey hotly gasped with eyes closed, while Cass spent the towel around his body, drying him. These few sensual actions were able to awaken the deepest pleasure Rhey had.

One pleasure: could just be satisfied to four walls, in the dark.

"Hum ... Your body... Makes me hungry..." She sighs, in panting breaths, while caressing Rhey's back, finished completely dry. Cass remains kissing every part of his body quickly.

"How are you able to give me so much pleasure, in just a few minutes?" Rhey breathing rapidly, his body hugging Cass without fear of destroying the sexy appearance she represented now.

"Hum ... I can give you more pleasure than you think, my Rhey..." She said, hugging her husband, kissing all over his neck and his back, enjoying his aroma.

Rhey breathe faster and his body shuddered on fire with pleasure.

"I want ... I want all your madness in my body, Miss ..." He speaks, as if he were ordering his wife.

Yes, he had the power to control and dominate people.

"Uhm ... You know I'll give you all my pleasure, Rhey, but first, we have to ruin a party ... " She said with a gasp of desire, as her lips caressed his hip full of ardor and impetuosity.

Rhey agreed, and returned to her with a quick, fiery and spicy kiss, while he takes the black silk shirt in his hands and begins to wear it, elegantly buttoning.

Cass helps him to put his shirt, and pick up a jacket of black leather in Rhey's closet, to him.

She loved to see him wearing this.

"This really matches in you, my Rhey..." Cass whispers very passionate for him.

Rhey turn in back to Cass, and with her help, he puts the black leather jacket.

Rhey, then, puts the dark silk tie in his satin shirt collar, black pants; formal shoes polished and manage the sexy clothing on his body strong and tall.

Cass purrs a little more in love, Rhey hugging her hip in behind, kissing her neck, as she watched their reflex in the mirror.

"Hum... I love you, my sexy husband..." Cass said fiery and appealing way, as she watched Rhey with loving eyes.

Rhey and Cass remains hotly hugged, the two looking at the mirror, completely beautiful, wearing black, sexy and perverse.

True villains.

"We are perfect for each other... What you think, Dangerous woman?" Rhey asked with an irresistible voice, invite as a case of seduction.

Cass steals a kiss from him, very ardently, as she stroked his back, seeing her husband so seductive.

"Of course, we are ... passionate man ... " Cass said with a bite in Rhey's ear in a delicious form.

Cass's hand grabs the little box with a gift for Carol, wrapped in white paper with a pink ribbon.

Rhey enjoy it in laughs wickedly and giving a completely hot and wet licks on the cheek of his wife.

"Well ... It's time to destroy the stupid party of my sis..." Rhey blatantly says, looking at the box where his cat, Darkness, was.

Cass takes the box on the table and turns to look at Rhey with dangerously seductive eyes and sucks his lower lip leaving a very joyful flavor.

"Come on, my love ... I do not want to miss it..." she whispered in his ear, taking his hand with a heated grip to accompany.

"I carry it for you... Darkness is heavy ..." The cat moves inside the box when Rhey said that.

His owner throws a cruel laugh.

Nothing seemed to be more fun in this day, and what would happen.

That's left Rhey excited.

Cass laughs sensually and grabs the arm of her husband, approaching much to him biting his ear, accompanying him out to the huge castle door, until dark front, where the car was waiting.

"This day will be so much fun... Aww... Bye, Carolina..."

It was the last thing Cass said, when both enter in the car.

Cass sat in the passenger seat and Rhey in the driver's seat.

"It will be even more fun, when the night comes ... Then ... You know, what I mean... Huh?" Rhey challenges with an earnest tone, caressing Cass's legs in sensually way, while driving the car.

"Uhm ... No doubts, dear..." Cass said, taking his hand, caressing and licking Rhey, enjoying his so unique and pleasant flavor, while her leaning head on her husband's shoulder watching the long forest road.

Rhey looked at Cass, and to the street, with frequently and pleasure.

There were two things that left him crazy in pleasure.

Cass Starneir and car speed.

He could not resist this.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) **_


	5. 3: Arrival

_**Usurpation.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Arrival.**_

* * *

They spend long minutes, until Cass and Rhey were close to Julie and Renne's house.

The whole house was arranged with flowers and balloons at the entrance while the laughter and classical music, the cheerful, were heard inside the house, until the Rhey's black car parked in front, an elegant and sophisticated look.

"I hate the light ..." Cass said covering her eyes, taking off her sunglasses from her bag.

Rhey keeps sunglasses in his sensual eyes, looking for cheerful house with a terrible anger.

Both hated the light and joy, so much happiness let them nauseated.

"Do not worry, baby, soon, all this light will be a complete darkness with our presence ..." Rhey laughs with frivolity and cruelty, looking excitedly to Cass.

Cass smiles in hotness perverse way and steals a delicious kiss in Rhey's lips, but this was fast.

"After ... There will be many more of these to my husband so evil ..." Cass said in a whisper in his ear with a bite on his neck very slight, but leaving Rhey with wanting more taste.

"Hum ... That's bad ... you know... I'm able to rip your dress, now, here... and do what I want with you?" Rhey placed his hand inside Cass's dress, stroking in a strictly private region, which belonged to him by right and love.

Cass hugs him with an intense moan, very delicious, biting his lips.

"I know, my Rhey ... But just wait a bit ... After we ruin this party ... we can out of here ... And do what we want ..." She said with passion, caressing his part lower in back, as felt so naughty Rhey's hand inside her dress.

Rhey licking his lips, looking at Cass very hungry, but feels content with the deduction of Cass.

"Hum ... Okay ... I'll wait for your love this time with much fervor ..." He gives a huge, fiery lick in Cass's neck, giving a very nicest pat on her buttocks.

Cass laughs sensually with a long drag on the lower lip of Rhey, quickly stroking his neck.

"Hum ... I love you..." Cass whispers in one last kiss on his lips.

"I'll show you all my love ... You will see, Miss Starneir... In my bed ..." Rhey opens the door of the car, giving a final fiery and long kiss on the lips of his wife.

Cass gasped at the burning kiss, hugging his neck.

"My Rhey ..." She said with a sly look.

Rhey just bite Cass's lower lip, leaving her wanting for more.

Yes, he was evil with women.

"We're almost there ... For the party to be destroyed ..." He speaks with irony and sarcasm.

"Perfect, Rhey ..." Cass nods, grabbing the box, where she saw Darkness was heavy as he was asleep inside it.

"Darkness!... Awake!" She whispered with something strong voice for the black cat woke up.

"Meow? ..." Darkness begins to meow with a delicious laziness, moving inside the box.

"Lazy Cat! Come on ... It's time to act, not sleep ..." Rhey demands with an inflexible and stern voice.

The box moves a little, Darkness in displeasure of watching Rhey and Cass smiled to him wickedly.

"Let's go, Rhey ... I do not want to lose any of this." She said with happiness taking her husband's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Rhey laughing with evil eyes, squeezing fingers interlaced, when they both walk to the door of the Carol's house. Cass knocks on the door with a cruel look with her husband.

"Renne, are knocking on the door ... You could see it, please?" Julie said in the garden, while fixing Carol's hair with more flowers, all grown very cheerful colors in the huge garden feeling the delicate spring breeze.

"All I can see ... Is Cass and my brother ..." Renne looked around outside in the garden with Julie, where he could watch, what was happening outside the house.

"BROTHER! CASS!" Renne calls with a cheerful and friendly hands gesture.

Cass's hand pressed to her husband, to see the whole scene left her somewhat disgusted.

"Hello ... Renne, nice to see you, again." Cass said with some difficulty trying to not do nausea and vomiting of aversion or of all this beautiful color and scenery would give some people peace, but for Rhey and Cass, was all the opposite.

"It's wonderful to meet you two, here! ..." Renne approaches with a friendly kiss on Cass's cheek and a big hug to his twin brother, with pats on his back, leaving Rhey wanting to push and commit evil atrocities.

Rhey do is to continue to hold according to the plan.

"Thank you brother ..." Rhey looked at Renne.

Those words were very difficult to Rhey pronounce for, due to the enormous hatred for Renne and the great fact they could never have a great brotherhood.

Carol look where Renne was, and see at the guests, who for the little girl, are, were the best and most special she may have.

"Bro! Rhey! Auntie Cass!" Carol runs sweetly and gently until Rhey and Cass, her dress moving like a pure angel of light outside.

It was clear: Cass was not Carol's auntie, but the girl was called her like that, as a way to demonstrate her love for Cass.

Poor little girl.

Carol runs to hug them; Cass and Rhey look at her, full of malignancy.

Both hugged Carol, pretending great happiness, catching her in their dangerous arms.

"My little niece ..." Cass said, hugging her with a fake smile on her lips so red lipstick.

Rhey, meanwhile, hugged Carol much more repulsive, with two gifts hiding behind his back, interest in his younger sister.

"Happy birthday, sister ..." He said with much cynicism and cruelty disguised in a calm and quiet voice.

Carol looked at him so innocent and fragile happiness.

Poor girl, so tender.

"I'm so happy you're here ... Thanks!" The sweet little girl give kisses and hugs to Cass and "lovely brother" Rhey.

Rhey kept hidden behind his back, the gifts, as he hugged his sister, eager to strangle and kill her, but instead it, he shows colorful and beautiful gifts to Carol.

"It's for you, sis..." Rhey said as he looked at Carol like Cass, when her gift too.

"Happy Birthday, Carolina!" they said in unison.

Carol looked at both with a happiness seemed endless. She was so amazed with the color of the gift boxes, the admirable ties, she loved the decor.

It was an endless joy.

"For me!? It's look to be so beautiful!" Carol says with Rhey's gift box in her hands, but it was a lot of weight for her carry without feeling would fell.

"Let me help you, Carol ..." Julie said helping her friend, until she realizes the guests were Rhey and Cass, to which she is very surprised.

"SISTER!" Julie goes and hugs Cass, Cass giving no opportunity to hold her in return, trapping her arms in the hug.

Cass was very upset about it.

"Good to see you ..." Cass said with difficulty, while trying to break free from the arms of Julie.

Julie was innocent as all others, never think Cass could do damage, but everyone expected it from Rhey, or because he was lord of darkness.

"I do not deserve a hug, Julie?" Rhey cynically says, raising an eyebrow in pretense and wickedness.

Julie smiles and hugs Rhey.

"Good to see you again, Rhey" she said in the very innocent and tender hug, but with a strange feeling: Rhey was planned something and it would not bring anything good.

"It's a pleasure to see you... Julie ..." Rhey said sensually, worldly, slowly undoing the hug.

Renne clenches his teeth with jealousy.

That's mean; Rhey was being overly friendly and seductive.

Cruel man...

Julie had been a little uncomfortable after it, but smiled.

"Let's go... The party will start very soon..." Julie said cordially, carrying the two gifts, but seeing Renne, little bit sad, hiding his face from her.

Carol follows her brother and Julie for indoors, between very happy and delicate jumps.

Rhey sighs with frivolity, fixing his leather jacket with sensuality.

Cass was fixing her dress back as she watched her younger sister was with some tears in her eyes

"Wow ... Looks like my sister is hurt ..." Cass said to Rhey, very cynical between laughs.

"Just a sad setback for them..." Rhey laughing with pleasure and joy in seeing this scene.

Cass hugs him at the hip with much happiness, when her sister could also get hurt.

"Let's go, my Rhey ... We have to continue, this is just beginning..."

Rhey wrapped his strong arms around Cass's shoulders, led her indoors.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;)**_


	6. 4: In the claws of the wolf

_**Usurpation.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: In the claws of the wolf.**_

* * *

Julie left the two gifts on the glass table in the room, while watching the small girl Carolina hopping with joy to see her all the very cute gifts and well-decorated in the table. Just missing very little time to open it and eat the delicious cake.

The door knock again quickly and cheerful way.

"Estevan!" Carol knew as Estevan came in her home, both were very good friends.

Estevan opens the door and welcomes Carol in a strong hug full of friendship and love.

"Happy Birthday Caroly" he said hugging his best friend in affection with a wrapped gift in a pink paper with a red bow. Lina and Matt went behind Estevan with two more gifts with a delighted smile and happiness.

"Happy Birthday Carol!"

Carol and Estevan jump in joy.

"Thanks for come!" Carol says so excited when Matt holds the little girl in his arms.

"You're beautiful, Carol ... You look like a princess ..." Matt attaches smile full of light, with cheerful face.

Matt and Lina embraces Carol like them all together seemed a large and very loving family.

"So beautiful flowers you have in your hair, Carol ..." Lina said, stroking her hair very gently as flowers.

Carol laughed gently stroking Lina's hair, as she was the most wonderful doll.

"Julie helped me to fix it ..." She says with great tenderness.

Both broken the hug, slowly leaving sweet Carol on the floor caressing her pretty head, while Estevan, Lina and Matt was given their gifts to her

"Hope you like it, Carol ..." They said with a kind and gentle smile.

"What is it?" The little girl asks high curiosity and joy, gently taking gifts in hands and looking at Lina, Matt and Estevan with happiness.

"It's a surprise" Estevan laughed to his friend with leaps of joy, while Lina and Matt kissed her tenderly in her head. In this time Julie was a little nervous since had seen her boyfriend very annoying.

Rhey and Cass were watching the situation in good pleasure.

"Cass... I have a new plan ... I do not know ... I think you do not like it ..." Rhey watched Renne and Julie, biting the lower lip, thinking the perfect plan.

"What is, Rhey? ..." Cass asked with some intrigue to see the sad and listless Julie's face, but ready for the first plan. While watching at three guests entering the house, she keep playing with the necklace in her hands and arranging her brown hair on her back.

"How about ... You seduce my brother, to let Julie very jealous ... And I do the same with your sister ... So ... We'll keep them separated and depressed by the whole party ... Looking also as they bite the skin with jealousy ... "Rhey throws the evil plan, ascending a cigarette and sensually enjoying than smoke.

"I love all your plans ... I always like ... Hum ... But there's a problem with my sister ..." Cass said through, clenched teeth as she watched Julie went to greet Lina and Matt, "My sister is not very jealous to say ... Just believe I'm chatting with him " Cass said, very upset but then an idea comes to mind. "But who will make my sister jealous rage ... Is you"

"So ... You can leave me ... I do everything ... Renne will feel jealousy by the two ..." Rhey said, determined to do everything alone. He was used to do that.

"Hum ... I can help, my Rhey ... But took me a little longer ... I'll always your help ... Hum?" She said with a tasty bite, impossible to resist on Rhey's lips and very hot caress in his neck.

"Do not waste time calling another woman to do the work... Do you ... Or you can't?" Rhey challenges, pressing the Cass's back in his hands.

"I can Rhey... But ... It will cost you ..." she whispered in his ear, sitting on lap of her husband, biting his earlobe and purring with pleasure.

Rhey closes his eyes, licking his wife's chin with great desire.

"Uhmm ... I think ... After that ... I'll pay you lots of money ... Do not worry ..." Rhey speaks with a hot joke. He knew it was not like that he paid something for Cass.

It another way...

Cass looks at him with a evil smile, but with a feigned anger, as she hugged him, biting Rhey's cheeks between laughter, back to kiss him on his lips caressing around his neck and his hair enjoying his delicious taste.

"Ah ... Miss ... I know what price you have ... You want pleasure ..." Rhey said in whispers to Cass, between gasps burning, biting and licking her skin in the sensual neckline she dress.

"Mhm ... That's what I want, my Rhey..." Cass says very passionate love between kisses as she leaned on his chest and gasping sensually very comfortable on the lap of her husband holding him by the neck.

Rhey sensually caresses his wife's legs, putting the naughty and malicious hands inside her dress as being able to lower to her panties.

"I'm burning for you ..." Rhey said with passion.

Cass launches a giggle sultry, feeling very naughty Rhey's hands down her legs a little digging her nails into Rhey's back between gasps, hugging his hip sticking much more to it.

Rhey licks the neck and shoulders of Cass madly.

"Ah ... Cass ... Cass ..." Rhey repeats the name of his wife with great pleasure, both made and heard Julie and Renne in a simple discussion. Nothing serious. For now.

"Mhm ... Rhey, listen ..." Cass said, listening to the discussion in the other room taking Rhey hands for him to listen and see what they could help to hurt even more.

Julie was still somewhat surprised by this little fight, but in the end, Renne had his reasons.

"Renne, please, stop ..."

"I hate it, when you let worldly men get close to you! Acceptance of all!" Renne insists on the same subject, tempting control his census protection and suspicion.

"Uhm ... He is full of mistrust ... Just because Julie hug me ... Idiot ..." Rhey laughs wickedly, feeling enjoyment in each high-pitched voice that Julie was to Renne.

"But it was just a hug, Renne! Why you're so jealous?!" Julie asks in annoying and could not bear to Renne have a lot of jealousy. She liked Renne protect her, but not too much. Julie arms crossed sitting in the chair a little sad.

"ARGH ... That's hurt my little sister ..." Cass said watching the fight was still a little tense, but knew it would be temporary.

"One day ... You'll feel what I feel ... So ... Do not judge me ..." Renne leaves the room when listening to Carol, his sister, to call him with great joy.

Julie is just sitting in the chair, crossing her arms with some tears in her eyes trying to control her feelings, his fingers moving her hair.

"It's time, my Rhey ... you need to start to comfort my sister and I take care of the rest... My love," Cass said one last long kiss on the lips of Rhey.

Rhey lick Cass's lips with a tasty bite and suck on her tongue.

"Do not worry, my passion ... Your sister will suffer a lot in my warm hands ..." He gives a very intense slap in his wife buttocks.

Cass sensually smiles and gives him a kiss on his lips before he left

"I'll be waiting my Rhey ..." She said in a hot love smile, leaving her husband was with her sister as she continued with the plan.

Rhey manages leather jacket with seduction in slow steps between his shoes polished, approach to Julie, always handsome.

"Julie ..." He speaks with a fake piously, looking wickedly, licking his lips, taking advantage of her eyes not yet see him.

Julie was a little distracted, while playing with a sliced apple and some chocolate side while watching everyone in the garden.

"Um ... Oh ... Hello Rhey" she said as watched Renne's brother into the kitchen. "You enjoy the party? ..."

"Yes. Amm... Is more interesting do I might have imagined ..." Rhey approaches to her with attraction. "I think you were the person who organized everything, uhm? Renne would never be able to do something so cute, alone ..." Rhey simulates joy with the party.

"I help a little, but Renne was who organized the garden, I just handle the decor and food..." Julie speaks, taking a slice of apple and raising it to her mouth as she watched Rhey innocently.

"Uhm ..." Rhey takes a slice of apple, chocolate cream, permeating it.

"You did a wonderful job ..." Rhey puts the apple with chocolate delicious in Julie's lips, hoping she can enjoy.

Julie enjoys the taste of sweet with eyes closed.

"Hum ... Is very delicious ..." Julie said, while had the sweet bite in the apple, smiled to see someone she trust at her side, Renne's twin brother.

Rhey laughs, closer to Julie, while holding her arms, with caresses, which were still friendly.

"Want more?" He challenges, flooding more sliced apples in chocolate tasty.

Julie enjoyed the sweet taste of apple with chocolate to finish her snack and respond to Rhey

"I would love more..." she said, taking over apple and enjoying chocolate.

"... You know ..." Rhey caresses Julie's face, his hands burning in flames. "You're more beautiful when you're smiling ..." He holds Julie's hip with his strong arms, but ensuring the structure of the table.

Julie's heart sped up a little to see what was cornered with Rhey very close to him, but Julie tried to calm her nerves prevented it all, just what was left was to find a way out

"Rhey, amm ... Thanks... Now... I... I have to go help ... "She said, trying to break free of his arms.

"Shh... Stay calm, your sister is helping others... You have time ..." Rhey biting his tongue over the lower lip, with a very sensual and dangerous look of removing the breath. "We're alone ... I can help you ..." He caresses Julie's neck, very spicy touches.

Julie was already a little scared with everything going on and she was going there. "Rhey ... Seriously ... I have to go..." She said quickly, trying to run into the garden to go with Renne. But instead, she could not flee anywhere, Rhey was very strong and try to escape of his arms would be impossible to do.

"Understand it, Julie ... My brother is not right man for you ... He does not love you ... He was very jealous with other women when he was passionate ..." Rhey starts throwing words with fatal poison in whispers seductive about what Julie's ear.

"No. ... Do not say that! Renne is not so!" Julie angrily denied everything as she knew Rhey was a liar, she would always be with Renne and loved him with all her heart. She did not care what others say. Really loved him, and everyone knew that.

"You always despised me, Julie ... You never believe me! Why can't open your heart ... To you hear me? ..." Rhey simulated a false sadness and depression, lowering head with a pious posture, almost destroyed.

Julie felt something wrong about seeing Rhey, but was still scary as the fight between her and Renne had left something up.

"But that's not true ... I hear you and I know that's a lie ... Renne not hate me ..." she said, seeing Rhey with sad eyes but with fear, not trusting him.

"It this was true ... He would be here ... Now ... With you at his side ..." Rhey back at her, running his hands on his sexy hair. "But I'm here ... To take care of you ... To protect you ..." He says, holding Julie at the hip, looking deep into her eyes.

Julie did not know, but she felt confident with Rhey, he was right, Renne was not around for his possessive jealousy and further, at the time he wanted to not talk to her, Julie took a deep breath and slowly hugs Rhey delicately, sprouting tears running down her cheeks.

Rhey return a sensually hug, resting Julie's head on his strong chest, as he stroked her back with affection, with a blazing smile, as she was defeated in his arms.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;)**_


End file.
